Food
by Erlomast
Summary: Dragons slayers need to eat. ;P And some devil fruit users are what they need.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah so I know it's short but yeah. It just randomly popped into my head. **

**I do not own One Piece or fairytail. **

**Sad day. **

* * *

"Ok so your name is Enel?" Laxus asked for the third time already. He just couldn't get over the guys name.

"Yes! Yes it is!" Enel shouted rubbing his forehead. Sometimes people just annoyed him and that's why he would kill them. This one however for some god forsaken reason sparked his interest and he decided to spare him. For now.

"And you're a god.." Laxus asked again not quite believing what he had heard.

Enel perked up a little "why yes, yes I am," his back was straitened.

"Of lightning?"

"Well I ate the Goro Goro no mi and I am a lightning man." Enel answered with pride. His power was unimaginable.

"So your made of lightning?" Laxus asked. He usually didn't ask this many questions but...

"YES!" Enel shouted. He was getting tired of having to repeat himself. Stupid incolent cockroach!

Little did he know that Laxus was just,... clarifying things.

Laxus smiled "I am a lightning dragon slayer," he stated simply. He was rather proud of his power. He was of course fairytails strongest. Minus Gildarts. But that man was too infatuated with women to really focus soooooo... Yeah he was the strongest.

Enel scoffed "which means..."

"I eat lightning," Laxus stated simply.

Enel rose an eyebrow then he heard rumbling. His eyes quickly went down to the source of the sound which was Laxus's stomach. Realizing something Enel gulped and slowly looked up. Enel's eyes rose to see Laxus's smiling face with an evil glisten in his eyes.

Shit.

In an instant Enel shot out of there at the speed of lightning.

But Laxus could do the same thing.

"come back here Enel-San!" Laxus sang as he followed the retreating 'God'. His tummy was rumbling and he was fixin to get a good meal in his hands. Err stomach.

Enel clasped his hands together in prayer as tears poured from his eyes "oh god help me!" he pleaded.

There was a loud rumble and Enel heard a voice in thunder It's voice boomed around "**I thought you were god**?" the voice said. It was obviously God.

Well no hope there.

Yep Enel was screwed.

Enel just continued racing along at lightning speed, as a certain hungry lightning dragon slayer chased after him. Maybe he might be able to escape. Maybe.

Yeah...

Probably not.

* * *

Yeah hoped ya like

Please review if enjoyed.

I might do one with Natsu and Ace. Not sure yet...

Or Admiral Kizero... I think that's how you spell it, and Sting.

And maybe perhaps Gajeel and Zoro, (Gajeel tryed to eat his sword) - wow sounds dirty.

Have an amazing night or day.


	2. Ace and Natsu

**Hey I got more for you! This time it's Natsu and Ace! I hope that you enjoy it! **

**I do not own Fairytail Or One Piece! **

* * *

"Yep! It's the Mera Mera no mi!" Ace said proudly.

Natsu looked up at the man before in in awe. He could punch with fire, he could kick with fire. He could even point his finger out like a gun and shoot it like that!

"I have an idea!" Natsu shouted jumping up in the air.

Ace rose in interested eyebrow "and what would your idea be?" he asked the fire dragon slayer.

"Ok point your gun at my mouth and shoot!" Natsu said excitedly. This was and awesome plan!

Aces eyebrows furrowed then he shrugged his shoulders 'why not'. He positioned himself and pointed his finger towards the mouth of the expecting dragon slayer. Natsu stood 15 feet away with a large grin on his face.

"Ready?" asked Ace not sure what this guy was gunna do. Natsu with his mouth open nodded.

"Higan!" he shouted as the shot fired out from his hands.

Natsu's head shot back and his hand went to his mouth. Ace freaked out, thinking he had killed the man before him until "Man! Your fire is delicious!" Natsu said his head shooting back to grin at Ace.

"Um thanks?" Ace replied, not to sure how to answer back.

"Again again!" Natsu shouted jumping up and down.

Ace decided to humor the dragon slayer before him "Higan!" he shouted and three consecutive shots fired toward the dragon slayer.

Natsu jumped so that he could get all of he shots into his mouth to eat. He rubbed his tummy "This is an awesome game!"

An idea popped into Ace's head. Game?

Oh yeah...

—

Ace did a backflip and landed on one of his hands, the other, pointed out like a gun parallel to the ground "Trick shot!" Ace shouted as the shot fired from his fingertip.

Natsu jumped on his hands in a hand stand and the shot fired into his mouth.

"Bullseye!" Ace said as he jumped up, pumping his fist. He then pointed his hand strait into the air "Higan!" he shouted and the fire made an arc in the sky.

Natsu positioned himself below where he new it would land and it lightly plopped into his mouth. Chewing the fire he looked at Ace "This is the best game ever!" he said then he frowned.

Ace was laying on the ground.

Asleep.

"Awh! No fun Damn it!" Natsu shouted fists in the air. He sat down criss cross on the ground. Well this man did give him food... Maybe he should get something for this man to eat!

Natsu jumped up snapping his fingers "yeah! I'll do that!" he said then made a beeline off into the woods.

—

Ace smelled food. And not just any food.

He smelled meat.

His nose twitched as his head moved towards the smell his eyes starting to open. He opened his eyes to see the dragon slayer sitting there with a large grin on his face next to a large pile of meat.

"hehee I thought that since you gave me food I would get you some!" Natsu said with his goofy grin on his face.

Ace walked up to Natsu his expression having shock and his eyes locked on the meat. His head turned towards Natsu "I love you man," he said patting Natsu on the back.

Natsu gave him a pat back then they both turned to the meat. They looked at each other, then at the meat, then at each other, then again at the meat before they jumped in.

Ace smiled "at least Luffy isn't here or he would eat it all... Bones included,"

Natsu laughed then bit into his meat.

"So you say you come from a guild?" Ace asked.

Natsu nodded "Yeah, it's called Fairytail, and they love to party!"

Ace smiled "Hey we should get your guild and my crew together! They love to party too! Whitebeard would love to meet you!" he said then took another bite of meat.

"Yeah, gramps would probably want to meet you too!" Natsu said with a smile.

Ace smiled "we throw a party then?"

Natsu grin back "definitely,"

* * *

Ok! I hope that you liked it! Oh and reviews help... A lot...

Im also not sure if I want to write out the party, or just go to the next dragon slayer...

I need your opinions!

Smiles! :) :)


End file.
